What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!
by piratetwilightfan101
Summary: This story is basically about two young women who receive the surprise of their life when they win an amazing prize at Disneyland and get be V.I.P guests to the Pirates 3 premiere. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I hope that everyone enjoys my story! I do not have the rights to the movie, characters, or actors. I'm not going to repeat this in every chapter, just to let everyone know. So don't forget! Thanks! )

* * *

First, let me start out by introducing myself, my name is Elizabeth Reynolds or Lizzie for short

First, let me start out by introducing myself, my name is Elizabeth Reynolds or Lizzie for short. This story takes place when I am twenty-two and I met the man of my dreams. I have wavy blonde hair that goes a little past my shoulders. I also have hazel eyes, but depending on my mood they change colors. I also love Disneyland...this comes to play later in the story... because Disneyland is the only place where I feel truly happy. As you can probably tell, my life is very hectic and demanding, mostly because of my crazy psycho boss who always pushes me around. Anyway on with the story

"Elizabeth," a voice suddenly said into my headset catching me off guard.  
"Yes Bernadette, what can I do for you?" I asked alreay knowing the answer.  
"Duncan would like to see you in his office right away please." And then she ended our usually brief conversations.  
_Ugh...what is the dragon man going to say to me this time? Maybe, 'Elizabeth, our customers are dissatisfied and I order you to fix that problem now!' That was how our last meeting went. I can't believe I've worked in this publisher house for almost two years! It's seemed a lot longer..._ I slowly got up out of my desk littered with photographs of myself, family, and friends and walked out of my 'Junior Assistant' cubicle. Before I knew it, the door to my boss's suite was in front of me.

"Oh Elizabeth, it took you long enough, now I want you to do something for me. A huge order of books just came in and you must oversee the process of distributing the books to every bookstore in the nation. Here's the original copy and I want at least fifty books to go to each bookstore. If you do this right, a bonus might be coming your way. Now get to it; they are due out before May 25. Now go and do not make a mistake!" Duncan said to me.  
"Yes sir," I grumbled as I walked out of his door. Looking down at the cover of the book I realized that it was another one of those Pirates of the Caribbean books (that are based off of the movie). I have never seen any of the movies; I've always been too busy. Oh well, I guess I better get to work since I only have two weeks to get this order done!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap: Looking down at the cover of the book, I realized that it was another one of those Pirates of the Caribbean books. I have never seen any of the movies; I've always been too busy. Oh well, I guess I better get to work since I only have two weeks to get this order done!

A few hours later:

I slowly opened the door to my house and sluggishly walked inside and shut the door behind me. It was such a long day at work, I was so glad to be home. When I shut the door, I heard a collar jingling and paws running on the linoleum floor. My adorable Labradoodle Macey always welcomes me home, she seems to know when I've had a tough day. "Hey Macey, how are you girl?" I asked while petting her on the head (she's very tall so I don't have to bend over).

"Lizzie is that you?" a voice asked from the next room.

"Yep, it's me Lindsey, who else would it be?" I added with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, tough day huh?" Lindsey asked while walking around the corner.

Just to fill everyone in, Lindsey is my roommate and my best friend. After college, we decided to buy a house and split the payments since it would be easier to afford that way. Lindsey and I have been friends for as long as I can remember and she is also the only person who understands me and likes me for who I am. Usually a couple of times a day, people come up to me asking for my autograph. Then I have to explain that I am not Keira Knightly, which everyone finds very surprising. I forgot to say that Lindsey is a elementary school teacher so she always gets home before me.

"Have you had dinner yet Lizzie? I've made some meat loaf if you're in the mood… I know it's your favorite meal!" Lindsey said.

"Aw thanks Lindsey, you always know how to cheer me up when I've had a bad day!" I said.

"Well, what can I say? That's what best friends are for! Come on, dinner's ready and Macey is hungry too." She said motioning me to the dining room.

I forgot to mention that Lindsey is an amazing cook and also loves Pirates of the Caribbean, and so she is always trying to make me watch one of the movies with her, but I always refuse.

After dinner we had dessert; which was apple pie which of course was homemade and so delicious!

"Okay Lizzie, now I think that you should really watch the first Pirates of the Caribbean with me tonight, since the third one comes out in two weeks! And then tomorrow we can watch the second one! Now before you say anything, I really think that you should watch it to get your mind off of your work, pleas!" Lindsey asked while giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

I can never refuse when she does that so I said "Alright fine, I'll watch it. And I haven't told you yet but my new assignment is on the third book for those movies, so I minus well know what I'm selling!"

"Wait, you have the book based off of the movie! No way! Maybe sometime I could read it, since I really want to know what happens! Wait, no, no I can't read it because then that would ruin the surprise, never mind!" Lindsey said all in one breath.

I love how she always contradicts herself, it makes me laugh and I also don't have to say anything! "Alright, let me go get changed into something more comfortable and then we can start. You should get some blankets too, and can you take Macey out on a potty run?"

"Sure I will, you don't want her to make a mess on your floor!" Lindsey said while laughing.

A few minutes later:

"Ok you ready Lizzie?" Lindsey asked as we settled onto the couch with our blankets. Macey was lying next to me, her head in my lap already asleep. I love how she sleeps, she just looks so peaceful!

"Yea go ahead, turn it on!" I said.

Lindsey turned on the TV and it was already set up, as if she knew that I would say yes. Immediately I felt myself dozing off, it had to be a combination of the darkness and the feeling of security that made me so tired. The last part I remember of the movie was when Elizabeth's dream just ended and I also remember thinking how ironic it was that I looked like the actress in the movie and also had the same name as the character!


	3. Chapter 3

One week later:

**One week later:**

"Finally! I'm so glad that's done and over with now, after having to rush into giving out all of those Pirates of the Caribbean 3 books!" I told Lindsey while eating a dinner of taco salad, my second favorite meal. "All of the major book stores have at least 100 copies, and to top it all off my boss gave me a huge bonus!"

"Wow, that's great Lizzie! Now you can buy the new TV you've been wanting." Lindsey congratulated me.

But I had a sudden urge to do something else with this money. Yes, the TV would be nice, but there's no point in buying a new TV when the one you had already worked fine! I had something else in mind though… "How about we use the money on something else, something more exciting than a new TV? I say, that we go to the happiest place on Earth, Disneyland!"

"Are you serious Lizzie! I would love to go with you there! I'll even take that whole week off, I'm sure that they'll be able to get a substitute for my kids. Oh Lizzie, I'm so excited!" Lindsey said looking as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head because she was so thrilled.

"I'm glad you're excited Lindsey, how about we leave tomorrow! I really want to get away from work and stress, so the sooner the better, right?"

"Right!" Lindsey shouted as she sprinted to her room.

I shouted after her that "I'll call my friend Meghan to dog-sit Macey for the week. I'll call the hotel across from Disneyland and make reservations…" I stopped as I realized that she wasn't even listening to me, but singing at the top of her lungs the Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah song! I don't know what made me decide this so suddenly, but something told me that that is where I should be, not sitting on the couch watching reruns on a new TV!

I called everyone that I needed to, and began to pack for the trip. We are staying at the Carousel Inn, which is directly across from Disneyland. Before I went to bed, I heard Lindsey packing in her room still and so I went in to say goodnight. If you were to step into her room, at first you would think that is a teenager's room; it's filled with pictures of famous actors, movie posters, and everything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. She had a collection of Pirates of the Caribbean figurines, handmade posters, medallions, and even a bedspread that was Pirates of the Caribbean! I must say that she is the biggest and most obsessed fan that I think there has ever been; if there was a prize or contest for most dedicated fan, she would definitely win!

"Goodnight Lindsey, be ready tomorrow morning at 7 so that we can get there at 1 or so!" I said.

"Alright, good night Lizzie. You have no idea how excited I am, I finally get to go on the updated version of the ride Pirates of the Caribbean!" Lindsey practically shouted.

**The next morning:**

"On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again…" Lindsey belted out as I backed out of the garage and began our long drive to Disneyland.

"I don't know how you can be so chipper at 7 in the morning! You'll be lucky if I don't fall asleep at the wheel and get into a crash." I said to her trying to act bossy.

"Alright I get your point, I'll try to stop and let you concentrate…" she said while turning on the radio and cranking up the music.

We only stopped once, to get gas and have brunch. It took us about 6 hours to reach the exit before LA. Then we hit bumper-to-bumper traffic. I totally forgot about how horrible the LA traffic is. Me and Lindsey were so bored, so once we were completely stopped I had the idea to do a Chinese Fire Drill. So we jumped out of the car, ran twice around it, and jumped back into the car laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces when we ran past their car? Priceless!" Lindsey said between bouts of laughter. An hour later, we finally arrived and stared in awe next to us as a huge black limo drove right next to us and turned into the Disneyland Park!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's Your Name

**Chapter 4: What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!! **

"Hey Lizzie, come and look at this!" Lindsey shouted enthusiastically from inside our hotel room. Moments earlier we had checked into our hotel, and we were told by the manager that there was something special and one-of-a-kind in our room. So naturally, Lindsey rushed ahead of me, eager to find out what special surprise awaited us. As soon as the elevator doors opened on our floor, she raced out of it leaving me behind with all of our suitcases. She was already opening the door of our room, when I only had begun the journey to the room.

"Linds, keep your voice down! Some people might still be sleeping!"

"You have to see this! And plus, who would still be sleeping at this hour any ways?" Lindsey shouted even louder.

I looked at my cell phone and realized that it was 1:30 in the afternoon, "maybe some people were partying late last night! Can you please come help me?" I pleaded.

"Alright, fine I'm coming." Lindsey said as she walked out of the door. "But you should see what we got, I haven't opened it all the way yet, but I can just tell that it's something good!" Lindsey told me as she took her own things out of my hands. Then once again she took off to the room, not giving me any time to ask her a question. Slowly I walked to the open door, and I looked at our room number, 111. 'Funny' I thought, that's my favorite number! I walked in and found Lindsey stretched across the bed, waiting for me so that she could open a smallish-sized wrapped present that was on the bed. "What is that?" I asked Lindsey as I set down my suitcases on the floor.

"If you move a little faster we can open it together." Lindsey said excitedly as I made my way over to where she was.

I sat down and then realized that there was a letter on top addressed to: **Lucky Winners**. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?" I asked myself.

Lindsey opened the letter and read it aloud: **Guests, congratulations! You have been selected for a fabulous prize package. As you may or may not know, this is the year of a million dreams celebration here in Disneyland. Well, your dream is about to come true! **When she said this, we looked at each other with surprise written across our faces. I urged her to continue, I was getting really anxious to discover what this was all about. **You have been chosen to receive the grand prize, probably a 1 out of a million chance to receive this. Open your package now, to discover what you have won. There is another letter inside with details about your prize. Congratulations once again! **As she read this, I slowly reached for the package, still in awe at our luck. Why were we chosen, out of all those people, why us?

"Hurry, Lizzie! Open it!" Lindsey said with utter amazement staring at the letter in her hands.

For some reason, it felt like Christmas again as a child. One never knew what one might receive, and then the surprise after it was revealed was always rewarding. I slowly opened it, trying to save each piece of wrapping paper, as if it were the most precious thing on Earth. There were two things in it, one was a snow globe of the famous Disneyland castle. Discarding the globe, I opened the envelope and turned it upside down, revealing the items inside. There were two room keys, two tickets, and Dream Fastpasses. I could feel Lindsey staring at these items with as much confusion that I had as well. She reached for the letter that was to describe what these items were.

**This second letter is to inform you of exactly what you have received. The details are as follows; these two room keys are your personal keys to a special hotel room only for you. This room is located in the highest room of the tallest castle. The Disneyland castle is your new hotel, you will not be charged any money at all for any of these prizes. Secondly, the two tickets are V.I.P tickets to the premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. This premiere takes place on May 20, three days before the movie is released into theaters. Present these tickets to any person wearing the black special event shirt. Lastly, these dream fastpasses are your unlimited fastpasses for every ride in both parks. Once again, congratulations and we hope you enjoy your stay here at Disneyland; where your dreams come true!**

Lindsey and I looked at each other, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!! Omg!" we both screamed at the same time. "I can't believe this is happening" I said.

"We get V.I.P. tickets and everything for Pirates of the Caribbean 3, this is crazy!" Lindsey said, obviously mesmerized by the very idea of seeing the movie before all of the world.

We both didn't know why this happened to us, but something very good came out of it that no one saw coming!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the great reviews! I'll be updating my profile with pics of some of the things mentioned in the story. Enjoy! )

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!! **

Lindsey and I decided to go see our new room at the Disneyland castle, but we had absolutely no idea how to get our suitcases there. So I called the front desk while Lindsey called all of her friends and family to brag about our extremely good fortune.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Reynolds and my friend and I are the occupants of room 111 and" I started to say before I was interrupted by…

"Ah yes, the lucky grand prize winners; what can I do for you?" a man said without even realizing that he had interrupted me.

"Um… well my friend and I were wondering how we were supposed to bring all of our stuff to the castle." I asked blandly, still shaken by his rudeness. I turned around and saw Lindsey still on the bed smiling to herself as she kept reading the letters over and over again.

"Well, Ms. Elizabeth and Ms. Lindsey, your personal limo is outside waiting to escort you over to the park. We have provided a bell-hopper to accompany you so that you don't have to carry everything" he answered.

I turned to Lindsey again and I mouthed "We got a limo!" She screamed once again and I heard the man laugh quietly. "Thank you so much!" I said excitedly.

"Your limo is waiting for you downstairs right now, so whenever you're ready I'll send some people up to retrieve your luggage" he told me.

"Is about half an hour okay?" I asked. Both Lindsey and I wanted to head over right away, but we were still tired from our trip up and had to put on a change of clothes and look presentable at least!

"See you then!" he answered and then hung up.

"Lindsey, I wonder why this happened to us? I mean we're just two roommates here for a vacation away from stress and work. They could have chosen a family with kids, but they chose us. Why?" I asked trying to recover from our good luck.

Lindsey just glared at me for a second with a face that I recognized as disbelief. "Well Lizzie, as my dad always says; **everything happens for a reason. **So something good must come out of this, right? Maybe you'll finally meet the man of your dreams, miracles could happen… Hey stop it!" She shouted as I threw a pillow at her head. She always makes fun of me for never having a boyfriend, I can't even remember the last time that I went out on a date; but work comes first. "Anyways stop worrying; just enjoy what we have been given ok? Now go get changed so we can leave!"

I dropped the subject for now, but no I have no doubt that it will come up again.

**30 Minutes Later**

Me and Lindsey were sitting on the bed thinking about what rides we wanted to go on first; it was between Splash Mountain (my choice) and Pirates of the Caribbean (Lindsey's choice obviously…) when there was a knock at the door.

Lindsey jumped off the bed and practically sprinted to the door, guess all those years track finally came in handy! She looked through the peek hole and quickly turned to me with a confused look on her face. "Lizzie, it's a guy that looks like he just stepped out of a **Men in Black** movie!"

"Just open it Linds! Maybe he's the limo driver?" I told here while the guy knocked on the door again. "Coming" I shouted while glaring at Lindsey and gesturing at the door.

Lindsey stuck her tongue out at me and turned to open the door. I glanced at him for a split second and saw that he had huge black sunglasses on and dark brown curly hair that coming out of a black hat. He also had on a classic black tux and behind him was one of those bellhop carts that I used to love riding as a child. His voice jolted me back to reality.

"So you two must be the lucky winners, congratulations!" he said in a gorgeous English accent.

"Um yea we are. Sorry, but who are you?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh right, my apologies. Well, can you two keep a secret?" He asked looking at both of us intently.

"Yeah I guess…" I said awkwardly.

Slowly he reached up and took off his sunglasses and hat, then he waited; almost as if he was expecting us to suddenly shout out his name or something.

Then all of a sudden I heard Lindsey gasp, "W-W-What? You can't be! Aaaahhh! No way!" I looked at her like she was crazy, then she spun around and said "Lizzie, it's…"

CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry, couldn't resist! Who do you think it is?! Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry this took me a little longer than usual to get out, but my brother had a championship baseball game... so anyway hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!! **

"Lizzie, its Jack Davenport! Oh my gosh, Aaaahhh!" Lindsey screamed right in this person, I mean Jack's face.

"Lindsey, care to enlighten me?" I asked completely confused.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't seen any of the movies yet, Jack plays one of my favorite characters in Pirates of the Caribbean" Lindsey said while staring at him. I almost felt sorry for him; he has to deal with my crazy, obsessed friend for the next 20 minutes or so.

Jack must have caught sight of my ongoing confused look though for he walked up to me and said "Hi, I'm Jack. But yea, as your friend has already said I play James Norrington in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. The Disney executives wanted me to be your escort over to your new hotel room, which is why I'm dressed like this. You see, unless I am in disguise, it will take us at least an hour to get there when it should only take 15-20 minutes" Jack said slowly, he probably thought I was some freak for never seeing the movies.

"Well, thanks" I said. "Oh by the way, I'm Lizzie and this is Lindsey."

"Nice to meet you both" he said while walking up to us and kissing our cheek. I swear, Lindsey looked like she was about to faint; I'm sure she'll want some pictures of him no doubt. "Lizzie, has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like Kiera Knightley?"

I groaned, "You have no idea how many people try to get a picture with me everyday. I feel sorry for you guys, you have to go through all of that stuff all of the time!"

"True, I won't be surprised if you get hounded with people everyday here, just to let you know" Jack told me, while eyeing our luggage. I took that as a sign that we should get going.

Lindsey suddenly managed to come out of her astonishment and of course had to ask, "Can I get some pictures?"

"Sure why not?" Jack said. I'm sure that he was quite used to questions like that.

After about 20 pictures, Lindsey decided that she had enough and that we should get going. Luckily we were able to fit all of our luggage on one bell-hop cart. Before we left to go down to the lobby, Jack had to put on his disguise again. I don't think anyone would be able to recognize him unless he said something.

I had never ridden in a limo before, so I had no idea what to expect. When I stepped outside, I was speechless. We had a classic white limo and inside there were black leather seats along with a black sunroof that had stars imprinted on it and changed colors. There was also a fridge complete with wine, soda, and water as well as candy dishes throughout. Jack stuffed the cart full of our luggage in the front of the limo. Lindsey was, surprise surprise, taking pictures of the limo.

"Alright ladies, we are about to leave and I just wanted to remind you to not get to excited in the back seat" Jack said with a smirk as he stuck his head into the limo.

"Wait, you're driving us?" I asked.

Jack laughed and said "Yeah, I decided to take up driving just in case my career as an actor falls through!"

The ride to the park was relatively quiet, both Lindsey and I were deeply immersed in our own thoughts. But instead of stopping at the park, we were driven to a remote parking lot. Jack opened the door and helped us out and then took our luggage out of the front. "Slight change of plan" Jack said, "We have to go through the backstage passageways because the park is really crowded today."

"That's fine with us!" I said, since neither of us has ever been backstage before. The whole walk to our new room was quiet on my part. Lindsey was bombarding Jack with questions while I silently looked at the scenery around us. Suddenly I could see one of the castle towers above the trees.

Jack turned and looked at us and said, "Well, there it is! Are you ready to see the inside of your new hotel room?" he said as he walked to a blue door surrounded by ivy growing on a wall.

I glanced at Lindsey and said "You better get your camera ready!"

"Oh there will be no need for a camera at the moment" Jack said with a mysterious grin on his face. Then he slowly reached for the golden knob and turned it, and then we heard a click. The door swung outward, which was followed by a blinding white flash of light.

* * *

I know a bunch of people probably thought that it was going to be Orlando Bloom, but he'll come in the story eventually! Hope you liked it and please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone likes it!! This chapter is basically about their suite... so hopefully you guys can picture what it looks like! Hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter or two more out before I go to Hawaii on vacation.. Thanks for all the great reviews! And don't forget to review again! )

* * *

**Chapter 7: What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!! **

"Welcome to your new personal suite in the Disneyland castle!" the man with the huge old-fashioned camera said with a huge grin on his face.

Lindsey and I were still trying to recover from our lapse of sight. We were both rubbing our eyes, all we could see were white dots. Jack of course was laughing at us the whole time; he knew what was coming, unlike us. Finally I was able to open my eyes and look at the huge room we were standing in. "Oh my gosh" I said, awestruck by the beauty of the room. I glanced at Lindsey and once again she was speechless gazing around the room with enormous eyes. This room was obviously the living room it had: a light blue carpet, with the same color wallpaper but with a dark blue trim, the furniture was very regal and formal looking, and there was even a fireplace and chandeliers for lights!

"Well, I guess I'll give you a tour of the rest of your suite" Jack said while the man with the camera continued to take pictures of us and our reactions. Jack walked into a long, spacious hallway full of pictures of Disneyland over the years. There were two doors directly across from each other, one black and the other blue. Jack turned to Lindsey and said "Now I believe you're the one who loves Pirates of the Caribbean, correct?" Lindsey vigorously shook her head yes. "Then I have a feeling that you're going to love your bedroom" Jack said while pushing open the door. Lindsey practically ran into the room and then gasped louder than I thought anyone could. The first thing I noticed was the life-size pirate figurines that adorned the perimeter of the room. The bed was amazing; the actual bed was on top of a fish tank, complete with colorful fish. Everything about the room was Pirates, which Lindsey of course loved. Jack broke the silence by saying "I assume that you know the original idea for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride was a wax museum, which is what your room is modeled after." While he was saying this, he showed us out of that room and in front of the door leading into my room. "Alright Lizzie, your room is styled after another famous ride here, Big Thunder!" he said while opening the door.

"Oh wow, it's amazing!" I said while staring at my beautiful room. The ceiling was blue and the wallpaper had what I guessed to be a sky with the famous mountain peaks painted on it. At first I didn't see a bed and I was really confused; but then I saw a huge caboose along one side of the room. Jack walked over to it and opened the door into the caboose, and inside was my bed! I really loved my room, which also had a miniature train running along the top of the room.

Then Lindsey and I went on to tour the rest of the house. It would take forever to describe each room, so I'll just give you the basics. There was a bathroom connected to each of our rooms; they were huge and had a Jacuzzi! The dining room table was rumored to have been used by Walt Disney himself! There wasn't really a kitchen, because we had our breakfast and any other food we needed delivered right to us. One of the biggest surprises was the modern entertainment room. It had all the latest technology, a huge TV, a pool table, and a bookcase full of numerous books describing Disneyland and its secrets. The balcony was in the front of the castle and offered a full bird's eye view of Mainstreet. One of the things that I liked most about our suite was that every ride was somehow incorporated into the rooms.

Lindsey and I plopped down on the sofa in the entertainment room so Jack could tell us about a few more things. "You two have an opportunity to have a behind-the-scenes tour any night after the park closes, which will give you the chance to learn all about Disneyland. Also, during the premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean, you get front row seats for the movie viewing and an invitation to the after party that only the actors go too." When Jack said this, Lindsey's whole face lit up and I could see the gears working in her head about all of the pictures that she could get. "I think that just about sums everything up so I better get going. But I'll see you at the after party! Bye girls, have fun!" Jack said while giving us both hugs and walked to the front door.

"Okay Jack, see you then!" Lindsey said while taking her camera out. "This is so cool Lizzie! This suite is amazing! I'm going to take some pictures of it, and then we can go to the park for dinner and a few rides."

While she was taking pictures, I walked out to the balcony and just watched the huge crowds walk down Mainstreet, smelled the aroma of food that came from the shops, and then I came to realize how incredibly lucky we were to have the opportunity to experience this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry that it has taken such a long time for me to update! I have been so busy with school, soccer, and dance, I've had no time at all to sit down and write! Sorry!**

Hope you like this chapter and please review! =)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

**What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!**

The spiral staircase leading down to the bottom of the castle was lined with red carpet and pictures of all the Disney movies made throughout the years. We finally arrived at a huge oak door with an old-fashioned handle leading out to the park itself. "Hey Lindsey, I wonder where this door lets us out at" I asked her while getting the key out of my Mickey Mouse Tote bag. She shrugged and beckoned towards the door. I inserted the key and swung the door open, trying to decipher our location. The door let us into a small hallway filled with people whom were glancing strangely at us as we stepped out.

"I know where we are, this is the passage under the castle going into Fantasyland!" Lindsey said with a look of recognition on her face. As I looked around at the glass cases in the hallway that contained sparkling tiaras, I knew she was right. We both casually stepped out into the hall trying to look conspicuous, which wasn't working out very well.

"Well, where do you want to go first Lizzie?" Lindsey asked while taking out her park map. "I think we should go to the Haunted Mansion and then obviously Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"That will work, just keep a look out for any characters, I really want to get a lot of pictures of us here." I said while grabbing Lindsey's hand to veer her in the right direction, for she still had her nose in the map. I groaned, "Come on I know how to get there…"

20 minutes later we finally managed to get to the Haunted Mansion. Along the way, there were so many people walking every which way and we couldn't walk through without accidentally hitting or running into someone when they suddenly stopped. Of course, once we touched said person, they would turn around and look at us, recognition flooding their eyes when they glanced at me. "Hey aren't you Keira Knightley?" at least thirty people asked me. Each time I answered with, "Ha, nope. I wish, sorry!"

"Hey Lizzie look, the wait is only thirty minutes! That's really good when compared with the two and a half hour wait for Splash Mountain! I don't know why there are so many people here, it's May!" Lindsey said.

"Wow Linds, you of all people forget. Remember the premiere is in two days! Of course there are a lot of people here!" I said obviously.

Lindsey suddenly got quiet and glanced at me quizzically, "Is that why everyone keeps asking if you're Keira Knightley? Wow!"

I burst out laughing, "You're kidding right. If you're not then you are dumber than I thought!"

"Of course I'm kidding Lizzie, I just had a lot of caffeine today, what can I say?" Lindsey said trying to defend herself, "Anyway, tomorrow you definitely need me to do your makeup and hair so we don't have everyone stopping to interrogate you and ask for your autograph."

"Ok Linds fine, I give in. But at least I've discovered that I never want to be an actress, I would hate to get hounded like this everyday!" I said gratefully.

We talked continuously while we waited in line, luckily we got to the entrance of the elevator after only 15 minutes. But of course everyone kept staring at me, which I'll admit got really annoying after a while.

"Lizzie I hate this part!" Lindsey said as we walked into the famous stretching elevator. I just rolled my eyes and pushed her to the middle of the elevator. She gripped my arm when the voice started to say creepily, "This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you the challenge to find a way out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Of course there's always my way!" then the lights turned off and when I looked up there was a body hanging from the ceiling.

Lindsey was screaming so loud throughout the whole blackout and she didn't stop until the lights came back on, causing everyone to stare at us once again. "Wow Linds, I think you blew my ear drum!"

"Shut up Lizzie, at least I'm having fun… Ah crap look at how long the line is!"

I ignored her comment and glanced where she was looking. Unfortunately she was right, the line was jam-packed with people in the long hallway, which had pictures that continuously changed to something more eerie whenever lightening flashed.

Finally, 30 minutes later we got into our dune buggy. Lindsey refused to go alone, so we had to share one.

The chorus of "Grim-Grinning Ghosts" was still pulsating in my ear when we walked out the exit.

"Did you see the ghost that sat on top of you Lizzie! You looked so funny!" Lindsey said while laughing, "I wish we got a picture of that!"

"Sure, just wait until next time when it's you… at least I wasn't whimpering the whole time, it's not even that scary…" Suddenly, not looking where I was going, I ran right into someone and dropped my tote bag, the contents spilling all over the cobblestone street. "I'm so sorry!" I gushed looking at the stranger who bent down to help pick up my things.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't paying attention" he said as he looked up and met my eyes. The first thing I noticed was his curly dark brown hair and stubble along his chin and lips, he also had black sunglasses on. "You look really familiar by the way, I don' know you do I?" The handsome stranger asked.

"Um no, I don't think so. You probably recognize me because I look a lot like Keira Knightley, but trust me I'm not" I smiled at him as I told him this.

He stood up and said "Yes, that's how I think I recognize you. Well it was nice meeting you Ms…"

"Oh, just Lizzie is fine"

He held his hand out and I quickly grasped it and shook his hand. "Well, it was nice to meet you Lizzie, hopefully I'll see you around sometime!" I had no time to respond before he left, but he turned around and smiled, waving goodbye.

Lindsey suddenly broke into my thoughts, "Who was that? He was really cute!"

"I don't know, but he was kind of cute!" I pondered that thought for a few moments then said, "Alright, let's go get in line for Pirates!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while to get this one up when I promised it to you last week, I was actually in Disneyland believe it or not! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!! =)

Oh and btw I have seen Twilight 3 times already, I know, I am crazy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom!**

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" Lindsey sang as she practically skipped out the exit dragging me along at the same time. "Lizzie, that was so cool! Jack Sparrow looked so real, I wanted to touch him!"

I glanced at her to see if she was serious, unfortunately she was. "Do you hear yourself Linds; you sound like one of those fan girls who hide out in a celebrity's front yard to see them once! Maybe we should get some food in you before you really go crazy."

"That might be a good idea… but just to let you know, I am not that crazy!" Lindsey said defensively.

"Ok Linds, whatever you say… Hey lets go eat at the Riverbell Terrace. It doesn't look too crowded yet" I said while walking towards the café.

Lindsey took forever to order, changing her mind every second. Eventually she found a sandwich that she liked while I ordered some pasta. Luckily we found a table that offered us a good view of Tom Sawyer's Island.

"Hey Lizzie, can you go get me a refill of my coke, thanks" Lindsey said fifteen minutes later with her nose in the map of the park once again, trying to figure out what ride to go on next. I scowled, but decided to be nice and refill it for her, since I needed to get napkins anyway.

I walked over to the drinks and refilled Lindsey's coke when my cell phone began to ring. It was my mom calling to see how everything was going. I put the phone under my ear and began to walk back to our table, multitasking. I should have learned by then that multitasking was not a good thing for me to do. Concentrating on my conversation with my mom, I did not see the person in front of me until it was too late. I ran directly into him, causing me too drop Lindsey's coke all over myself, since I forgot to put a lid on it. "Crap!" I shouted into my phone as I felt the cold liquid seep into my shirt, my eyes watering with embarrassment.

"Honey are you ok, what happened…" my mom frantically said into the phone, which I snapped shut, hanging up on her.

For the first time I thought of the man I ran into, realizing that he would also be wet as well. I was too embarrassed to look up, so I mumbled a quick apology. But then I heard laughing.

"It's you again, I didn't expect to see you so soon Lizzie!" he said as I glanced up and realized that it was the same handsome stranger that I ran into the first time.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, once again" I added with a hint of irony.

He just laughed freely, not obviously caring about how everyone in the café was now looking at us. "Don't worry about it Lizzie, it's not everyday that I get coke spilled on my by a beautiful girl!" He said, looking into my eyes with a hint of humor behind his own. By this point I was blushing and had to break his stare. Luckily Lindsey came running over, seeing what had happened.

"Lizzie, are you ok? What- oh geez you have a habit of running into the poor guy!" she said seeing who I had run into.

"I'm sorry; I just realized that we haven't officially met. I'm Orlando" he said shaking Lindsey's hand and then mine. "You might want to get changed Lizzie, I don't think you want to walk around in sticky clothes for the rest of the night!" Orlando said while eyeing my wet shirt.

"That's definitely true, but what about you? I kind of spilled some on you too!" I said glancing at his stained black shirt.

He just smiled at me and said "I'll be ok, I have a sweater, plus my hotel is far away and I don't want to walk that far."

Lindsey had a huge smile on her face looking between me and Orlando. "Hey Lizzie, I have to go buy some souvenirs, why don't you go change and I will meet you up there in a little while.

"Oh ok… I can do that I suppose" I said playing along while taking my tote bag from her.

"Why don't I accompany you" Orlando said while smiling, "I don't think it's coincidence that we've run into each other twice today, I don't want to risk a third!"

"If you're sure, it would be great to have some company!" I said enthusiastically.

Lindsey was smiling with a sly grin on her face as she waved goodbye to me and mouthed good luck.

"Lead the way" Orlando said while taking my hand in his, sending my heart speeding, "you look cold."

Blushing, I said "Thanks, I guess I am a little cold."

Smiling, I led us back to the castle, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with school, soccer, and dance! Hopefully I will be able to update more often, I should be able to have another chapter up by next weekend. **

**Just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to their story/author alerts!**

**Don't forget to review and don't hesitate to give me ideas or constructive critiscism! =)**

* * *

"Wow Lizzie, this is some great hotel room you got here, we didn't even have to leave the park!" Orlando said as he was walking around our suite looking at all the rooms.

"Yea, it is really nice, we are so lucky to have won it!" I said as he started to walk towards the bedrooms.

He smiled at me as he said, "I think it is safe to say that this is one of the best hotel rooms I have ever been in. And trust me; I've been in a lot of nice ones."

I was trying to figure out what he meant by that when I saw him glancing between the two doors to our bedrooms, trying to figure out which one to go in first. So I asked him "Ok, so which ride do you like better, Pirates of the Caribbean or Big Thunder Railroad?"

"I would have to go with Pirates of the Caribbean" he said with a look in his eyes that I could not quite comprehend.

"So then go into the room with the black door" I said as I watched him nod and open the door, then go into the room. I followed him in shortly afterward and saw him glancing around the room somewhat nervously. It seemed like he was looking for something, but was obviously satisfied when he didn't find whatever he was looking for. "So do you like pirates?"

"Oh yeah, I do. When I was a little boy I always used to pretend that I was a pirate. A room like this would have been amazing!" Then he asked me, "So why did you and your friend come to Disneyland in the middle of May?"

"Well, I wanted some time off of my publishing job, and my boss gave me a big bonus so Lindsey and I wanted to come here to relax and have fun. Sometimes I wish that I was still that little girl, seeing all the little kids here so carefree and without any worries. Don't you wish that you could go back to those times?" I asked, not meaning to go off on a tangent.

"Yea, I would definitely like that; life has just become so hectic lately. I don't know where all the time went" he said with a vulnerability in his eyes that I haven't seen yet, it made me feel like he was hiding something from me, but I'm probably just paranoid.

It was silent as we stared at each other processing everything that we had just said. After a few seconds I broke away from his gaze. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back" I said as I walked into my room grabbing a long sleeved shirt to change into. I spent a few minutes in the bathroom fixing my hair and when I walked back into my room I was surprised to see Orlando sitting on the couch.

He saw me walk back in and flashed me a crooked smile and said "I like your room too" as he patted the space next to him. So I sat down next to him and crossed my legs Indian style. "So Lizzie, I'm guessing that your friend likes Pirates of the Caribbean?"

I chuckled as he gave me a curious look, "that is a huge understatement; she absolutely adores anything that has to do with those movies. She is so excited to be here for the premiere of the third one!"

He then ran his fingers through his hair, seeming to be nervous again. "What about you? Do you like the movies?" he asked me with an inquiring glance.

"Don't laugh, but I have actually never gotten around to watching it yet. Lindsey is making me watch the other two before we go to the premiere" I said while watching his face.

For some reason he looked relieved to hear that, and when I asked him what he thought of the movie he only shrugged and said "It was ok, I've seen better movies." Then he took my hand and stood up off of the couch, so I stood up with him. "We should get back to your friend, she might be getting worried that I kidnapped you or something" he said leading me towards the door as I laughed at his statement. For some reason I trusted him completely, even though I only just met him. "Would you mind if I stayed with you guys for the rest of the night? Everyone that I came with didn't want to come into the park today" he said.

"That's fine!" I answered, wondering who he came with as we walked out the door into the hallway in the castle receiving many more glances from the other people walking through the hallway.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, "Cool, let's go find your friend and go on a ride or two. Then maybe tonight we could watch Fantasmic!" He said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me, I haven't seen that show in a really long time!" I said as we went to find Lindsey, looking forward to what the rest of the night would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update! Everything has been really hectic lately, with my IB testing and whatnot. So I made this chapter a little longer than usual. I hope everyone doesn't mind but I changed Lizzie's age, because I didn't really realize how old Orlando Bloom is lol. I also posted some new pictures from things that I mention in this story on my profile, so go check them out!

Thanks for reading! And please review!! =)

* * *

Chapter 11

Since it was dark when we left the suite, Orlando took off his sunglasses and put on a black beanie that covered his hair and most of his forehead. I couldn't help but stare at his face; he was gorgeous, in my opinion at least. His eyes were a shade of dark brown that seemed endless when I gazed into them. He caught my stare and smiled at me, making my heart drastically speed up. I blushed, hoping that he couldn't see the redness on my cheeks in the dark, and looked at the ground.

"So," he asked, "Do you want to call your friend or do you want to go on a ride with me first? Since we're already in Fantasyland, why don't we go on Peter Pan?"

Of course that was my favorite ride, so how could I say no? "Sure, I'd love to! Let me call Lindsey and ask her, maybe she could go save a spot for us for Fantasmic, since it's really crowded today" I said taking out my pink Razor cell phone.

He nodded and said, "Good thinking Lizzie, I'll go buy us some kettle corn while you call her, I'll be right back."

"Ok thanks" I said as I smiled at him as he walked away to buy the popcorn. I pressed the number 2 on my phone, since Lindsey was on my speed dial. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Lizzie! Where are you guys?" she yelled into the phone, even then I could barely hear her.

"I can barely hear you Linds, where are you?" I asked.

"Sitting on the side of Main Street eating an ice cream cone" she said nonchalantly.

"Um… ok. Anyway, did you want to watch Fantasmic tonight?" I asked.

"Yea, I would love to! I want to see that, but isn't it going to be crowded?" Lindsey asked, "Do you want me to head over there right now and save us a spot? Wait…is that Orlando guy still with you?"

I chuckled to myself, "One question at a time Linds geez… so firstly, yes it's going to be crowded, secondly that would be awesome if you could since it's seven right now and the show starts at 9, and lastly yes he is still with me, we were going to ride on Peter Pan before we came over there if that's ok…"

"Oh I see, ditching me for the hot guy… haha just kidding. That's really cute though, that's a very romantic ride Lizzie" she said sarcastically.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Orlando walking back with the popcorn, "Whatever Lindsey, he's coming so I got to go…"

"Ok fine, call me when you're walking over, have fun!!!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Bye Linds, thank you!" I said closing the phone as Orlando was walking up to me.

"Here you are" he said handing me the bag of popcorn with a grin on his face. "What did Lindsey say?"

"She said that she would be happy too, and thanks for the popcorn!"

"It's no problem, really, so how about we go get in line for Peter Pan while we eat the popcorn" he said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" I said while grinning at him.

He smiled and took my hand in his as he led me to the entrance of the ride. The line was long, but not that long considering the number of people that were actually in the park. "So Lizzie, tell me more about yourself, besides the fact that you obviously like popcorn and also have an uncanny resemblance to Keira Knightley."

"Haha very funny" I smirked at him, "Well I'm 24 and I've been working at the same publishing company for four years, two as an Intern and now as a Junior Assistant. It's a very interesting place to work, but I love to read so it is cool seeing books and manuscripts before they are published. Lindsey and I live in a house in Sacramento with her dog Macey. But I was actually born in Los Angeles, but my parents decided to move up to Sacramento for my dad's job. I'm the oldest of three kids, I have a brother named Jason who's 22 and my sister Tara is 19. My siblings and I are very close and still hang out all the time. I used to dance, but I had to stop when I broke my ankle dancing when I was 17. So basically that's me in a nut shell, what about you?" I asked.

"That's very interesting actually. Well, believe it or not I'm 30" he said while I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't look like your 30!" I said.

"Thanks for the compliment" he said "Anyway, I was born in England and I have one sister named Samantha, and I also have a dog that I rescued while on vacation in Morocco and her name is Sidi. I actually went to an acting school and got a major in acting."

"Really? That's so cool! Have you been in any movies?" I asked excitedly, thinking he was someone famous.

He looked nervous for a split second, but then collected himself quickly, "I've been in a few here and there, but nothing major."

"So what have you been doing, job wise I mean?" I asked, confused as to how he made a living.

"Um… well I work in manufacturing, mainly blacksmith tools and things like that" he said looking in the other direction.

"Oh, ok cool!" I said, breaking the silence. I hadn't realized that we had been talking for forty minutes, and now we were at the front of the line.

He smiled at me when it was our turn to get into the pirate ship "car", "Ladies first," he said.

"Thank you very much good sir," I said playing along. He followed close behind me and sat down, pulling the lap bar down.

We were silent throughout the ride, looking at the miniature version of Neverland and the lifesize figurines of Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and Wendy. The ride finished and Orlando took my hand again when we walked off the ride after I threw away the empty popcorn bag.

Orlando took his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time, "So it's 8:15, do you want to go meet Lindsey now, if we can find her that is" he said, understanding my friend's sometimes sporadic behavior that I told him about earlier.

"Yea, it'll be just our luck if we don't find her. Let me call her, hold on a second" I said as I took out my phone.

She answered, "Hey Lizzie! Are you guys heading over here now?"

"Yea we are, where are you exactly?" I asked.

"So I am right in front of the island, right along the water. I'm in the very front so you'll have to climb over some people" she said.

I internally groaned about her lack of details, but I'm sure we would find her eventually. "Alright, let's go find her" I said to Orlando as we began our walk toward the Rivers of America. We didn't say a word to each other on the way, because we were so intent on not losing sight of each other in the crowd. Finally, we arrived and we began our search for Lindsey, then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "It's Lindsey," I told Orlando while answering my phone. "Hey Linds, we are trying to find you, but our efforts are fruitless at the moment."

I heard muffled talking, like she was talking to someone else. "Ok, so there should be a guy in a neon yellow vest sticking his neon flashlight thing straight up in the air and waving it back and forth." I relayed her instructions to Orlando and we searched the massive crowd for any sign of neon. "Ok, hold on a second Linds we're looking."

Suddenly Orlando said, "look Lizzie, over there," I looked to where he was pointing and realized that he had found the guy that Lindsey was talking about.

"Ok, we see you, be right there" I said while we began to make our way through the crowd.

We finally got to where Lindsey was and I gave her a hug thanking her for saving spots. "No problem" she said, "The show's about to start, sit down!"

The three of us sat down, and we definitely had awesome seats; right in the middle in the front along the fence separating the water from the sidewalk. Suddenly all the lights turned off, signaling the start of the show. After only a few minutes of watching, I couldn't believe that they could do so much with only lights, water, and music, it was amazing. Of course Lindsey was taking pictures the whole time, but it quickly became chilly even though it was the middle of May. Orlando noticed that I was cold, so he started to rub his hand up and down my arm, trying to generate some heat. I smiled gratefully at him and then laid my head on his shoulder. I kept my head there for the rest of the show, and it felt really intimate, meeting this amazing guy when I was in Disneyland, it was like a dream come true!

* * *

Just a little quick note, just to explain why no one has recognized him yet. During the day, he was wearing sunglasses, no one can see his face that clearly at night, and Lizzie has no idea who the heck Orlando Bloom is. =)

Hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I can not say how sorry I am for not updating sooner, this year has been so hectic with it being my senior year and all the IB Tests that I had to take. I hope everyone had an amazing year and an awesome start to summer! I promise that I will update more this summer, and so I have made this chapter longer then usual to make it up to all of you! Thank you for sticking with me and reading my story, I really do appreciate it! Please review and leave me constructive criticism if necesary =)

Enjoy!

* * *

What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom! Chapter 12

Fantasmic had ended at 9:30, and we decided to wait until the massive crowd had dispersed, since it would be a lot easier that way. It seemed as if everyone in the park had come out to watch the show, which is understandable since it was amazing and a definite must see. Lindsey was animatedly talking about the show and how cool it was while showing us all the pictures that she took throughout it.

"Don't you think the dragon was amazing! Just the way it came out of nowhere! I wonder how on Earth they did that," Lindsey asked to no one in particular. She quickly turned towards me, "What was your favorite part Lizzie?"

"Um, I would have to say the end, when all the characters come out on the ferry boat, I guess I just love happy endings." I said smiling back at her.

Orlando, who up to that point had remained silent, rubbed my hand affectionatley, "I know what you mean, happy endings are the best endings of all" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Those pictures are really cool Linds, oh did you end up buying anything while you were waiting for us? Besides ice cream?" I asked with a smile, wanting to take the attention off of myself.

"I did actually! I brought it back to our suite after you two called me. I found a new Mickey Mouse hat that is really cute, it has a gold earring through one of the ears and a red bandana with skulls on it. Then I also bought all of my students some candy from the big candy shop on Main Street, I promised them that I would bring something back for them," she said while putting away her camera.

"Aw that's so nice Linds! I'll have to see your hat when we get back for the night. What do you guys want to do now? I'm sure that the rides that are far away from here won't be too crowded, hopefully," I said glancing around at the huge snaking lines of people that I could see already at the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Oh I know! Let's go to Autopia!" Lindsey practically yelled, jumping off the ground in what seemed like a half of a second. "Come on you guys let's go!" She said taking our hands and pulling us up off the ground.

Orlando seemed a little surprised at Lindsey's behavior, perhaps not expecting her to be so hyper so late at night. Little does he know how obnoxious and crazy she really can be, and she hasn't even had any coffee in two days! Lindsey noticied the look of surprise and confusion on his face, so she said to him, "Ok, so if you want to hang out wiht us, you are going to have to learn that I'm crazy and I love to have fun, so therefore you must learn to let loose." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, I shall try Lindsey. As long as Lizzie 'let's loose' too" he said, playfully nudging me with his shoulder.

"Yea sure thing" I said while rolling my eyes, "I will try my very hardest."

"Well I guess that's all I can ask," he said while suddenly grabbing me around my waist and dipping me backwards over his arm. Both of us were laughing, and he swung me back up to face him. My breath hitched as I realized that I was only a mere few centimeters from his face, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I gazed into his eyes, and immediately began to blush, hoping he wouldn't see my red cheeks in the darkness.

All of a sudden, a flash went off, and we broke our gaze and turned towards hte source of the light. Lindsey was smiling at us sheepishly, "I couldn't help it, you two are too cute!"

Still blushing, I smiled at her to show her that it was ok. "Alright, thanks. Ummmm I think we should go get in line for Autopia before the line gets too long."

"Good idea Lizzie!" Lindsey said enthusiastically, grabbing my hand and starting to pull me along behind her towards the direction of the ride. Orlando had to quickly grab my hand as well, before we got lost into the crowd. "But promise me one thing, if we get to choose, I want the magenta colored car!" She said looking at the two of us seriously.

"Ok ok Linds! I promise that you can have that car," I smiled at her as she pushed past people in her quest to get to the ride. We didn't have any time to utter another word to each other as we speed walked in and out of the crowds of people walking, but periodically Orlando squeezed my hand to assure me that I haven't lost him yet.

Our walking slowed as we neared the ride and we quickly got in the line, which was marked to have a wait of 45 minutes. Lindsey turned, her face a bit crestfallen, "It's a long wait, but I guess we can wait, all the other rides are the same, if not longer. Wait a second, Orlando why do you have sunglasses on? It's nearly ten at night, I don't think the sun will be coming up for a while" she said suspiciosly while looking at him.

I didn't notice him putting on the sunglasses, and I shared in Lindsey's confusion, since it really didn't make any sense. He faltered for a second, as if searching for something to say, then said "Oh, I have an eye condition that makes my eyes really sensitive, especially when I go from a dark to light room," he said pointing to the overhead lights that were lighting up the ride.

It seemed like a logical argument to me, and I guess to Lindsey to since she said "Oh! I didn't know, sorry to pry like that."

"Don't worry, it isn't a big deal, I would be confused to" Orlando said. I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed like he was very relieved, but I chose not to ask him anything else because it could have just been a trick of the light.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head, for I realized what I still had in my tote bag. "Lindsey! I just realized! We have the unlimited fast passes for every ride! Why don't we use those and get to the front of the line!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot about those! Let's do it! Where do we go to fi... wait a second, we only have two though! And if I'm adding right there is three of us here," she said glancing between me and Orlando.

Orlando was about to speak, but knowing that he probably was going to suggest him sitting out, but I cut him off and said "Well, let's just go up there and see what the attendent says, we can just say that he left his at the hotel. There's no harm in trying, let's go!" I took the lead, and hoped that they both had the reaction to follow me, which they did as I turned around and saw them walking behind me, with a look of apprehension on both of their faces.

I reached the blue-uniformed attendent and said, "Hello, we have unlimited fast passes, and I wanted to know if we could use them?" I asked smiling at him.

"Of course you can, may I see them please?" I handed him the two plastic sheets, and I saw the gears in his head turning as he looked up and saw three of us standing there. "I'm sorry, but there is three of you and only two fastpasses." My smile quickly faded, as I realized what he said.

Lindsey suddenly walked up next to me to look at the man. She winked slyly at me as she said, "Excuse me sir, but do you not know who this is?"

He looked at me, and back to Lindsey at least five times. "Should I?" he said with a questioning look on his face.

"Who doesn't" Lindsey screeched quite loudly, drawing the attention of a family that was in the regular line, but next to where we were standing. A teenager, perhaps 15 years old, looked at me and started smiling and breathing very quickly. I looked down at the shirt she was wearing, and of course it was a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt with a picture of Keira Knightley and Johnny Depp on it, which made me suddenly realize the plan that Lindsey had come up with.

The girl said in a hushed whisper, "Mom! That's Keira Knightley! I swear it is!" beaming at me. I smiled back at her and then turned my eyes back toward the man.

He looked at me, to the picture on the girl's shirt, and once again back to me as a look of shame came on his face. "Excuse me Miss Knightley, I didn't quite recognize you, but I do realize that it is you. I apologize, now go right ahead." I smiled back at him, and began to walk away, but the girl suddenly asked me if she could have a picture with me. I glanced to Lindsey, who quickly nodded. So I briskly walked over to her, happy that for once my look-alike to Keira Knightley was beneficial and was therefore willing to do this small task. Not wanting to draw any more attention to myself, I politely took the picture with the excited girl and told her that she was going to like the third movie.

At this point, Lindsey took my hand, and said "Come on Keira, we have to go" with a slight smile on her face as she said my new supposed identity. I willingly went with her and Orlando followed us down the pathway leading to the entrance. I never noticied that he kept quiet the entire time that conversation occured, acting invisible.

Lindsey was quite happy with her idea and had a continous smile on her face, which only got bigger once we got to the actual ride entrance and she realized that she would indeed, get the magenta car. We both laughed at her face as the attendant asked us how many cars we needed, and Orlando quickly answered "Only two please." I smiled up at him as I realized what he wanted and I ignored Lindsey's knowing smile as we got into our cars, ours being a dark blue color.

Orlando was a total gentleman, for he helped me put the seat belt on and insisted that I "drove" while he would step on the gas pedal for me. As soon as the green light came on signaling us to go, we jolted forward behind Lindsey's car and began the series of twists and turns of the ride. Orlando kept me entertained the entire time, for he began to sing quietly into my ear, distracting me horribly from the ride, which we realized as the car began to bounce back and forth on the divideder in the middle of the track. I blushed and looked forward, but suddenly the car stopped.

"Did you take your foot of the gas?" I asked him wondering why we had stopped.

He mirrored my confused expression and said, "No, look I'm pressing down on it as hard as I can and we're not moving."

I glanced up ahead and noticied that Lindsey's car was also stopped, which could only mean that the ride had broken down. This was confirmed when we heard a voice come over the loud speaker saying, "Attention guests, there has been a minor mechanical problem. Please stay in your seats and be patient as we get it working again."

"Well that stinks" I said, thinking about all the people in line that now have to wait even longer because the ride broke down. I could feel Orlando's eyes on me, so I turned to meet him. Surprisingly, he took off his sunglasses and I was met once again with his smoldering brown eyes.

Gazing into my eyes he said, "At least we have each other and we're not alone" he said looking at our surrondings. I blushed when he said that and followed his gaze to look at the area around us. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful that we had gotten stuck in dark corner of the ride, away from lights and onlookers.

I felt Orlando take my hand in his, and then I felt his other hand go to my chin and lifted it up so that I was face to face with him. Once again I began to blush, ignoring the fact that I was now alone with a man that I had just met today, but none of that mattered. Still looking into my eyes, his face came closer and closer to mine, and realizing his intentions I closed my eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips on mine.

* * *

Hahahaha I know I'm evil =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter and not giving up on this story! =)**

**So I just got back from Disneyland, which was a good way for me to reboot my own interest in this story, plus Disneyland is just amazing anyway! I got to dance in one of the parades there with my dance troop, and we got to lead the entire parade! It was the coolest experience ever I'm pretty sure. And ironically, I had an experience similar to that of Lizzie in this story, I met an Australian guy there and we hung out for two nights straight haha, but I'm pretty darn sure he wasn't Orlando Bloom and that nothing too exciting is going to come out of it, unlike the two in this story haha.**

**Alright thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a review! Please and thanks =D**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**What's Your Name? Orlando Bloom! **

**Chapter 13**

_Recap: I felt Orlando take my hand in his, and then I felt his other hand go to my chin and lifted it up so that I was face to face with him. Once again I began to blush, ignoring the fact that I was now alone with a man that I had just met today, but none of that mattered. Still looking into my eyes, his face came closer and closer to mine, and realizing his intentions I closed my eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips on mine. _

I felt his sweet, warm breath on my face as I anticpated what was about to happen, and I definitely wanted it to happen. Just as I felt his lips brush against mine, I heard my name shouted into the air, ruining the perfect moment.

"Lizzie!" Lindsey yelled as I broke away from Orlando's gaze and glanced up in the distance just in time to see her turn around in her car and poke her head out from her car. I realized that she had no idea what she just interuppted, so I couldn't be mad at her.

I heard Orlando sigh gently as he turned to face the front again, but he put his arm around my shoulders as he did so. "Yes Lindsey? Can I help you with something?" I asked while I couldn't help but giggle, still overcome with the hormones that were racing through me only moments earlier.

"We're stuck!" she shrieked, making Orlando and I burst out laughing.

Still laughing I yelled back to her, "well thank you Captain Obvious!"

After that comment I saw her glare playfully at us while she stuck her tongue out at us and then turned back to the front of her car and started riffling through her purse. "I'm going to pretend that you never said that Lizzie, now smile!" she said while whipping her camera out towards us. Good naturedly, both Orlando and I spontaneoulsy made a silly face at her while she snapped the picture. "Wow, nice smiles" she said sarcastically as she turned back around to the front of her car, leaving us alone.

My blush returned when I realized that this put us in an awkward postion, and I didn't know if I wanted to talk about what almost just happened. Orlando must have had the same thoughts, for he turned to look at me and smiled, which I happily returned. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then shut it again, as if he was having an inner battle with his thoughts, just like I was. After what seemed like five minutes, he said, "Lizzie, I'm sorry if that was coming on to strong, but I have honestly never felt this strongly about someone, even though I know this is only the first day that we've known each other, but I feel like it has been much longer. I hope that didn't compromise our friendship or anything, or make you feel differently toward me," he said sheepishly, acting as if I didn't want him to kiss me, well was he wrong about that one.

"Orlando, there is no need whatsoever to apologize, because I feel the exact same way about you. Trust me, I wanted that to happen as much as I think you did. I think we both share the same feelings, for I can also say that I have never felt this way towards someone so quickly before. To be honest with you, I haven't had a real relationship in almost three years, but Lindsey has certainly tried to change that though," as I said this he took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb soothingly, prodding me to continue on, "so I am always afraid that I'm so inexperienced, because of how my last relationship ended. All four years of highschool James and I dated, and I was certain that he was the one that I was bound to marry, but then right after graduation, we went to a party and I found him with another girl. The cherry on top of all of that was that I found out he had been seeing her for the last six months. Of course I wondered if that meant that something was wrong with me, and that I was a bad person, but Lindsey stayed by my side through all of that and helped me through it. So that's why I've been so reluctant to get into another relationship because I'm afraid of being hurt again." I was not expecting to divulge my past relationships, especially this horrible one, to a man that I had just met today, and yet when I looked up into Orlando's face, I only saw concern and something else that I discerned as care, and perhaps love?

He quickly pulled me into a hug and I relaxed against him, letting someone just hold me for once and tell me that everything was going to be ok. He then pulled back and brushed what I realized as a tear off of my face, I had no idea that my story brought myself to tears, and I felt a bit embarrased that he witnessed me crying. "Lizzie, thank you so much for sharing that with me, and I am truly sorry for what that cruel, heartless person did to you. But I can truthfully tell you that I would never ever do that to someone, and just hearing you say that made me want to protect you and comfort you from all the hurt that you've experienced. You are such a strong, and beautiful person, don't let anyone let you think that you're the one to blame, because you aren't." Him saying this made me start crying even more, and he quickly wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I let him pull me into another hug, and I just let him hold me as I let out all my emotions.

Suddenly the motor of the car we were in kicked up again, and the ride was no longer broken. As we pulled away from each other he kissed my forehead, and pushed down on the gas pedal so we started to move again. For the continuation of the ride, I concentrated on calming myself down so that Lindsey wouldn't have any idea about what had just happened behind her and allowed me to collect my thoughts, but I knew without a doubt that the discussion that Orlando and I just had brought us even closer together and I had a feeling deep in my gut that the two of us would never be the same.

After we successfully stopped the car and stepped off of the ride, I had put my cheery dispostion back on my face again, as did Orlando, who also quickly put his sunglasses back on. Lindsey walked by my side and was talking about how she had never gotten stuck on Autopia and was convinced that it was the greatest thing in the world, but I asked quickly, "well Linds, have you ever gotten stuck on a ride like Indiana Jones or Space Mountain?" She glanced at me confusingly and shook her head no, "if you think being stuck on Autopia was fun, just imagine if you were stuck on either of those and all the lights came on and you were able to see what the ride looked like when it is lite up!"

As soon as I said that I saw the gears start to turn in her head, "Oh my gosh that would be amazing! Let's try to get stuck on one of those rides while we're here ok!" she said excitedly, as I laughed at her. "Alright so where do you two want to go next?"

Orlando and I glanced between each other, and he said, "well I know that the fireworks are about to start, so that I'm guessing that Matterhorn would be a short line, plus it's cool to go on a ride while fireworks are going off all around you" he said while smiling in my direction.

Lindsey obviously liked that idea since she once again grabbed our hands and took off in the direction toward Matterhorn. Once we got there, she quickly decided to go in the left hand side, because apparently that side goes a lot faster. While we waited in line, all three of us talked about our favorite rides at Disneyland and about our past visits to Disneyland. However the line did go very quickly, since Orlando was right and practically no one was in line. We reached the front of the line and decided that Lindsey would sit by herself in the seat in front of us and Orlando and I would sit together. I couldn't help but blush when he sat behind me and pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then as soon as the cast member controlling the ride gave the go ahead signal and our car started to move, the firework show began in the sky above us.

Orlando whispered in my ear, "there is no one else that I would want to spend this night with but you," once again sending shivers down my spine as he quickly leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

As soon as the car went into the dark mountain, Lindsey's screams of excitement began, but quickly turned to screams of fear as we sailed past the glowing-red eyes of the Abdominable Snowman which lite up as soon as we went past it, causing her to scream even louder.

Stepping off the ride, I told Lindsey, "Geez could you scream any louder! I think you blew out my eardrum!"

"Of course I can scream louder Lizzie, why'd you have to ask?" she said laughing at my face which I'm sure showcased both shock and displeasure. "And what better ride to test it on then Big Thunder Mountain!" she said as she yanked all of our arms in the new direction toward Big Thunder.

On the walk over, the fireworks were still going off over our heads, since the show was thirty minutes long, and I really wanted to stop and watch but Lindsey was resiliant in the fact that we keep going. Orlando looked at me and promised that the two of us would watch it tomorrow night, to which I quickly agreed to as my mind wandered to tomorrow night and wondered what it would entail.

Once we got to the ride entrance, I once again realized that we only had two fastpasses, but the man working at the entrance glanced at us and let us through without any questions asked. While we waiting in the ten minute long fast pass line, the three of us wondered how we were going to split up the seating this time.

"Lindsey I'm going to feel bad if I don't sit on this ride with you," I said looking up at Orlando since I had been neglecting Lindsey all night.

He smiled down at me and said, "It's quite alright, why don't you two go together and I can go alone," he said as I began to protest, "trust me, I'll be fine I swear."

But Lindsey had other plans, "I know a way to solve this problem! Why don't we sit three to a car? I've seen loads of people do it before!"

I looked at her face to see if she was serious, and she was. "But Linds, usually those people are small, and I don't think we could all fit!" I said.

"Well then we will have to see now won't we!" she said sarcastically.

Once we made it to the top of the ride, we told the woman sectioning off the seating that we wanted to try fitting three in a car. She looked at us funny, but said "Go ahead and try that!"

So we did try, and it was a really tight squeeze, but we could make it work! Lindsey and Orlando sat on the outsides, while I sat in the middle, since they both voted that I was the smallest. We had literally no room to move, but I figured that it would still be fun, since this was the first time we had tried sitting like this. Once the ride began, I noticed one positive thing that came out of this seating arrangement, we couldn't move around and bang against the sides of the car when we were going around the sharp turns! However, Orlando insisted that we all hold our hands up the entire time, which proved to be interesting because on the turns we would smack our hands into each other.

Once we got off the ride, we were all laughing with glee at how much fun that ride was and I thanked Lindsey for suggesting that seating arrangement. I quickly glanced at my cell phone, and realized that not only did I have three missed calls from my mom, but also that it was almost 11 o' clock at night! I made a mental note to text my mom later tonight when we got back to the hotel room, so she wouldn't worry about us, but I voiced my thoughts when I saw the time, "Hey guys, I guess we've been on rides for longer then we've thought! It's just about eleven."

Lindsey, apparently not trusting me to read the clock correctly looked down at her phone in surprise, "You're right Lizzie! I didn't realize how late it was getting, but now that you mentioned it I'm actually really tired!"

"It has definitly been a long day, maybe we should go back to our room and go to bed, since I'm sure we're getting up early tomorrow to open the park at 8!" I said looking at her questioningly. She nodded in agreement, which caused me to look up to Orlando, for even though I was tired, I really didn't want to say goodnight to him.

Lindsey, guessing at my thoughts, said "I'm going to head up right now and pick out our outfits for tomorrow so we don't have to do it in the morning, I'll see you in a few minutes!" Then turning to Orlando she stuck out her hand for a handshake, and said "it was nice meeting you Orlando and I'm sure I will be seeing you sometime tomorrow."

He shook her hand and smiling said, "It was great meeting you too Lindsey," and with that Lindsey cast a knowing glance and me and started to walk back towards the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Orlando stepped closer to me after Lindsey left and took my hand in his own. I looked up at him and smiled, "so I'm guessing this is goodnight then?"

He smiled back at me, "It is goodnight, but surely not goodbye. Would you be alright if I came and found you tomorrow again?" I quickly nodded, since I really did want to see him tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that ... "Ok, I'm going to let you spend some time with Lindsey tomorrow morning, since I feel kind of bad for stealing you away for her tonight."

"Oh, that would be perfect actually. But don't worry, I'm sure she feels no ill-will towards you for that, remember what I said earlier? She's been dying for me to start seeing someone again, I'm sure she's sitting on the bed waiting for me to divulge everything" I told him laughing.

He laughed along with me, "I'm still not quite sure how a women's mind works, even though I have one sister, it still baffles me. But here's my number, so that you can call me tomorrow" he said as I handed over my phone so that he could program his number in. "Just call whenever you feel like having me for company" he said smiling down at me with a warm smile.

After he was done and gave me back my phone, we started to walk hand in hand towards the castle, since this time he knew where he was going. We didn't say a word to each other the entire walk back, but we were just happy to be in each other's presence and no words were necessary. Once we got to the door leading up to my room, I felt the butterflies in my stomach return, since I wasn't sure if I was going to get a goodnight kiss or not after our awkward attempt this evening. He reached for my hands, as he said, "Today has been amazing, and I'm so glad that we happened to meet each other, I truly do feel like I've known you for much longer then I have. I'm still in awe over our instant connection, and I just want to keep telling you that you are so beautiful, kind, and strong-willed and I'm happier now then I ever have been in the past years."

I smiled up at him, and decided that words couldn't adequately describe what I wanted to say to him, so I just pulled him into a hug, although the word hug doesn't quite describe it. My arms wrapped around his neck as both his hands encircled my waist, and both of our bodies pressed together. I swear that I could feel his heart beating in his chest and his nose against my neck. I never wanted to let go.

Yet when we did, I'm sure that we both had the same giddy smile on our faces. Still standing close together he kissed my forehead, and I felt my eyes close from his touch. "Goodnight, Elizabeth" he whispered seductively into my ear as I looked up into his smoldering brown eyes.

"Goodnight" I whispered back. He grabbed my hand as he started to walk away and he held on for as long as he could before distance forced him to break his hold. He smiled back at me as I watched him turn away. I watched him walk down Main Street, my eyes never leaving his retreating figure, and then when I couldn't see him anymore I turned my key in the lock of the door and began to walk up the stairs toward the room.

Surprisingly, I found Lindsey was asleep, which was out of character for her since I was postivie that she was going to wait up for me and ask me questions. But the day must have tired her out, and before as I slipped into bed I looked at the clothes she had picked out for the next day. Unsurprisingly, both of our outfits had to do with Mickey or Minnie Mouse. The last thing I remembered as I fell asleep was Orlando's smiling face, his eyes locked with mine, and with that I drifted to sleep with the music from Main Street soft in my ears.

* * *

So this was my longest chapter yet, so I hoped you liked it! Besides the fact that they didn't kiss, but trust me, they will soon enough and my plans for it are even cooler then in the dark on Autopia I swear haha. So I am going to try and have the next one out no later then two weeks! Thanks again! =D


End file.
